The invention relates to an instrument panel for a motor vehicle. The invention relates in particular to an instrument panel in which a gas bag module can be arranged.
The gas bag module arranged in the instrument panel can be a so-called knee airbag which is provided to make available, in the activated state, a restraining effect for the knees of a vehicle occupant. Such a knee airbag is used in particular in vehicles which are supplied in countries where it is not compulsory to wear seatbelts. The knee airbag is intended to gently intercept and restrain the knees of the vehicle occupant in the case of a frontal impact, so that the lower body of the vehicle occupant is decelerated. The upper body of the vehicle occupant is restrained by a further gas bag.
All the reaction forces which act on the gas bag in the case of restraint must be reliably supported on fixed parts of the vehicle. For this purpose, it is known to fasten the vehicle module on a part of the body of the vehicle behind the instrument panel and to provide in the instrument panel only a passage opening for the gas bag. It is also known to arrange the gas bag module in an expensive housing, which is then screwed to the instrument panel. These embodiments have the disadvantages of high construction expenditure and high weight.
The object of the invention consists in providing an instrument panel which makes it possible to mount the gas bag module on it with minimum expenditure.
According to the invention, an instrument panel for a motor vehicle comprises an ejection channel for a gas bag of a gas bag module. The ejection channel is constructed in one piece with the instrument panel. A mounting plate is provided on the instrument panel, the gas bag module being adapted to be fastened to the mounting plate. The instrument panel is based on the fundamental concept of integrating into the instrument panel all those components which are necessary for arranging the gas bag module and for guiding the gas bag during the unfolding. In this way, a very simple construction is obtained, which consists of a minimum of individual parts. Furthermore, a low weight is the result. Finally, a simple mounting of the gas bag module on the instrument panel is produced, because the gas bag module only has to be pushed into the ejection channel and fastened to the mounting plate.
According to an embodiment of the invention, provision is made that the ejection channel is constructed in the manner of a trough with closed walls. Here, the mounting plate can be formed by a base plate of the trough-like ejection channel. Therefore, all the parts which hitherto were constructed as a separate housing of the gas bag module, are integrated into the instrument panel, and the instrument panel consists merely of one single component.
If necessary, several reinforcement ribs can be arranged on the base plate and on the walls of the ejection channel, so that the ejection channel can not be excessively deformed on unfolding of the gas bag.
According to a second embodiment, provision can be made that the ejection channel is formed by several ribs running parallel to and arranged spaced apart from each other. This construction is based on the knowledge that the ejection channel does not have to be completely closed, but rather that it is sufficient to use a plurality of ribs arranged neighboring each other. The free spaces present between the ribs do not affect the unfolding of the gas bag, as long as the free spaces are so small that the gas bag can not enter into them. The use of ribs arranged spaced apart from each other leads to a further saving on weight.
In this embodiment, the mounting plate can be formed either by a separate part which is fastened to the ribs, for example an insert piece of metal, or may be constructed in one piece with the ribs.
According to the second embodiment, provision can be made that on the rear face of the instrument panel a supporting piece is arranged on which the ribs can rest. In this construction, the instrument panel actually consists of two individual parts, namely a supporting piece arranged so as to be concealed, which is present principally to increase the strength, and also a visible part lying at the front, on which the gas bag module can be arranged.
In both embodiments, a covering for the ejection channel can be provided, which is suitably arranged on the instrument panel.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the sub-claims.